The Adventures of Cyclops & Phoenix
by PK Lam
Summary: A day at the mall turns deadly when Cyclops and Phoenix discover an alien race out to destroy humanity


The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix

The Invasion

            " Hey, good morning Jean.  Had a nice sleep?" asked Scott. 

            " Of course, like always.  So how did you sleep?"  Jean asked.

            " Fine."

            They are Scott Summers and Jean Grey, (better known as Cyclops and Phoenix), mutants with the x-factor gene that gave them extraordinary powers.  They were lovers since their years at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.  Just recently they gave birth to their son Kent Summers who is one year old.  Over the years they faced many adversaries but nothing will compare with what will happen that day.

            "So how's my favorite little baby doing?"  Scott asked his son.

            "Gaga-googoo boo." Kent cued.

            " Oh yeah Jean, did you call a babysitter to take care of Kent tonight?"

            "Of course, which reminds me, she called and said she's coming over right now so we can go do whatever we want for the whole day."

            "Great!  Let's get dress and get ready to go somewhere."

            "Wait!  Why are you so eager to leave so soon anyway?  We need to feed Kent then tell Charles*, our mentor and founder of the X-Men, that we're going out.   The other X-Men are going out to Salem Center.  Where are you planning to go to?"

            "The mall.  I found something for you that I know you'll love but it's on a limited sale so I want to get there as fast as possible.  Oh and Jean?  We don't need to inform Charles of everything we do."

            "I know that Scott but since we are going out and if something happens when we are gone, Charles and the rest of the X-Men will know where to find us." replied Jean as she started to feed Kent when there was a knock on their bedroom  door.

            "Um...hi...anybody in there?  I'm Jenny Felinder, the babysitter."  a female voice called, " Well I guess not."

            " Wait!  We're home!  Hold on a minute while we dress." called Scott.

            Scott and Jean  quickly got dressed then hurried to the door and pulled it open.  There at the door stood a blond girl wearing a  CK shirt an shorts.

            "Hi I'm your babysitter.  This place is really creepy and that butler of yours has funny sideburns"' she commented.

            " Oh, that was Logan, he's not a butler, he lives here." Jean chuckled.

            "Come on in.  What is your name again?" Scott asked.

            "Jenny Felinder."

            " Well thanks for coming so fast.  Here's our little Kent.  We didn't feed him yet so you'll have to feed him. I wrote 

 down some emergency numbers and I left them  on the table so you can call if something goes wrong.  You can call Ororo Munroe* through the intercom to keep company or Tabitha Smith*.  They live here too."  explained Jean.

            " A lot of people live here huhn?"

            '"Yeah.  This is a mansion after all.  How can only two people live here?"

            "You're right.  Are these people your friends or are they family?" asked Jenny.

            " Friends of course." Scott answered.

            "Okay.  Anything else?"

            "Uh..... Kent's toys are in that box over there."  Jean said as she pointed out a gigantic red box in the corner of the room.

            "Damn!  What a big box.  Kent must have zillions of toys in there huhn?"

            "Yeah he does.  Be sure to let Kent play with only the big toys.  I don't want him to choke and suffocate on the little toys.  

            "If he cries, it usually means he needs his diaper changed."  said Scott.

            "Hookeydoecky." replied Jenny.

            '"Well, have fun you two." replied Scott.

            Then Jean and Scott left for the garage.  They went into Scott's red Corvette and turned on the engine.  The car roared to life and Scott immediately sped away faster than Quicksilver, a friend from the team X-Factor.  A half an hour later they arrived at the mall.  Scott quickly found a parking spot near the mall entrance and then they walked inside glancing around for some cool sites.

            "So tell what the surprise is." urged Jean.

            "No way.  If I did, I'll spoil the surprise."  Scott replied.

            "What surprise?  I can just probe your mind through our psychic rapport and find out the surprise."

            " Oh no!  Don't Jean!  Please?  I really want this to be special."

            "Okay but hurry it up a little, the suspense is killing me!"

            Scott walked ahead leading the way for Jean to follow.  They wandered for several minutes but didn't go into any shop.  Jean started to grow impatient because of the long delay.

            "SCOTT!!!  Why are we walking in circles?!  Is this the surprise!?" Jean roared, " What a lousy surprise.  I thought it would be some jewelry but when did men ever started to buy anything for anyone else beside themselves?!"

            "Don't overreact Jean.  Just be patient.  We're almost there."

            "We had better mister.  I'm starting to get tired of this."

            Scott and Jean walked further into the mall when Scott began to realize that no one was inside.  It was now already ten o'clock in the morning, a time when the mall is swarming with customers.

            "Quiet down Jean and listen.  Notice how deserted the mall is.  At this time of day, there should be thousands of people hanging out here. "  Scott pointed out.

            Jean took the moment to look around.  It was indeed strangely quiet and deserted.    The silence around them was 

 deafening.  The only sound that could be heard was the news broadcast.

            "You're right Scott.  No one is here at all.  Now to think of it, I didn't sense any psionic signatures since we walked in.  And did you notice all the TV broadcasts are talking about some sort  of invasion?" Jean asked.

            " Yeah, I did.  Let's go into that shop and get some info on what's happening."  Scott suggested

            They walked into the "Radio Shack" store and saw the cashier staring non-blinkingly at the TV.  Scott and Jean 

 quickly turned their attention to the news.

            ^^This is Trish Tibley of Channel 8 News.  Those of you who are just noticing the strange z Za Rk  untion  of your  home elect zzark nic utilities, brace yourself.  The last three hours were fil zzark d with horror.  There has been a massive 

 computer vir zzark s that is consuming our planet piece zzarck! piece.  The ...OH MY GOD!  WHAT !?  AARGHH!"  then the transmission went out.

            " Oh my God!!" Jean gasped. 

            Then a loud thud startled them.  They turned to the cashier and saw that she has fainted.  They  ran to her aide making sure she's okay.  Scott checked the cashier's pulse and discovered that she had a common fainting spell.

            "What do you think happened to the Trish?"  Scott asked.

            " I don't know.  I wonder if Hank knows what happened, them two have been going out for awhile.  I felt a massive surge of helplessness and fright when Trish went off the air, perhaps permanently.  It was so unbearable.  I -- arGHH!!!"  Jean roared as a flood of psionic energy tore through her mind.

            " Jean what's wrong?!  Are you okay?!"

            " Scott we have to get out of here.  Something alien called the 'Phalanx' is coming.  They're capable of traveling through electricity and they're the ones who attacked the news station.  Now they're coming here!  We have to leave now!"

            Then all the televisions in the store started to glow yellow with surging energy.  Then the TV's became consumed by strange alien like machinery.  Suddenly each TV totally consumed by the alien machinery became a robot figure by bonding into a single form.

            ``SEARCH.....HUMAN AND TWO MUTANT TARGETS.  MUST CAPTURE, CONSUME.``  said one of the robots.

            " These are the Phalanx!  Let's move!"  Jean cried as she unleashed her Phoenix Force shielding Scott and herself as well as the cashier.

            The robots started to attack but Jean's soaring speed carried them through the roof and out to the open sky before the Phalanx's attack hit them.  From above they can see most of the city but there were thousands of the Phalanx officers roaming the streets and there were thousands of pod looking like things containing humans bodies within them.  The entire city was consumed with yellow alien machinery that moved as if it were alive.

            " Scott.. if the entire city is consumed by these strange yellow machinery,  do you think the X-Men could have survived?"  Jean asked.

            " I don't know, but we have to stop these guys here before they invade the world.  I'm trusting the X-Men are okay and taking care of business.  We can't allow these things to get any farther in consume the city."

            "What about this girl?"

            '"We'll have to put her into an underwater cocoon.  She'll be safe down there."

            " Okay.  Activating morphing sequence." Jean commanded into her X-badge as her clothes suddenly transformed into her green and yellow Phoenix x-uniform.

            Scott's clothes changed into his costume and his glasses transformed into his optic visor all by commanding the morphing sequence into his x-badge.

            "Jean, you take the girl into the ocean and drop me off on the roof of this building." commanded Cyclops.

            "Okay."  she replied as she went to the rooftop, " I love you Scott."

            " Me too. " Cyclops  replied as he  kissed her with great passion.

            "Be careful." warned Phoenix as she set Cyclops down and soared straight to the ocean.

            Phoenix went past the Phalanx pods seeing how lifeless the people inside were.  Phoenix finally reached the ocean . Phoenix  created a skin tight telekinetic shield, tougher than titanium with enough oxygen to last for three days.  Phoenix then thrusted herself into the deep dark ocean and set the girl on the ground.  Phoenix quickly engulf the girl in a telekinetic cocoon so that she could survive for three days underwater.  Then Phoenix rocketed back to the surface setting direction for 

 Cyclops.

            At the building, Cyclops blasted down the rooftop door then he jumped into the building only to  find about ten Phalanx officers.

            ``MUTANT INTRUDER...MUST DESTROY.``  said a robot as they started to fire laser blasts.

            " Whoa!  Here, enjoy my splitting headache special!"  Cyclops mocked as he blasted a Phalanx's head in half.

            Three of the Phalanx tried to blast Cyclops from behind but Cyclops spun around and gave a powerful optic blast smashing them to pieces.

            ``IMMUNE SYSTEM ACTIVATE....IMMUNITY TO OPTIC BLAST.  ACTIVATION NOW."  said the Phalanx.

            Suddenly the remaining Phalanx glowed and their mechanism shifted making motorized sounds.  Cyclops unleashed beams of optic blast on them but the Phalanx have somehow grown immune to his power.  Cyclops' optic blast just ricocheted back at him and he managed to duck into time to avoid losing his head.

            "Uh-oh.... this isn't good.  My powers are useless against them and the destroyed ones are reforming.  I have to get pass them."  Cyclops murmured to himself as he tried to develop a plan.

            He quickly sent a powerful optic blast knocking some of the Phalanx to the ground.  Cyclops quickly ran past them but one of them extended it's arm and grabbed Cyclops' leg.  Then it started to engulf him.  Cyclops tried to hold them back but his blasts were becoming less effective with every time he used it.  Cyclops felt his life beginning to slip away in the grip of his enemy.  He dreamed that if he had to die, he wanted to die fighting for peace, his dream is about to become a reality.  The Phalanx almost completely consumed Cyclops when suddenly the entire building shook very violently.  Everyone thought that is was an earthquake but, earthquakes never occur in New York!  The ceiling started to fall  apart and then Phoenix crashed through the hole to come rescue her husband.  Phoenix sent searing cosmic heat at the Phalanx bonding with her husband and the Phalanx started to retreat.

            "Miss me?"  Phoenix asked.

            "Where have you been?  I would have became part of the Phalanx if you came any later!"  Cyclops muttered, a little out of breath from nearly being squeezed to death.

            "Sorry, I was busy.  We better get out of here quick.  They're coming to attack."

            Phoenix created a telekinetic bubble around Cyclops and herself then they flew out from the hole in the ceiling and back on top of the rooftop.

            "Phoenix can you scan those things to see what they are and how they work?" Cyclops asked. 

            " Of course but I might not be able to break through some of their security."  Phoenix answered.

            "Then do it.  We need this information."

            Phoenix  closed her eyes then released her mind into the Phalanx in her astral form.  Phoenix armored herself with astral armor to protect herself from  endangering her astral form.  Inside the Phalanx, there were many dead souls tormented and controlled by the Phalanx.  The poor, tormented souls were being detained as apart of the Phalanx and not in the spiritual world like they are suppose to be. There was also some sort of connection they all have that make them  one mind. Phoenix slowly  entered the core of the Phalanx to find seven main officers that made up the mind of the Phalanx.  If those seven main officers were destroyed, all the Phalanx operating in this core will be destroyed.

            Within the Empire State building, now headquarters of the Phalanx, they sense Phoenix's mind reaching into their 

 core to destroy it and the Phalanx immediately took action.

            ``MUTANT INTRUDER.....MUST TERMINATE....MIND FRY NOW.``  commanded the Phalanx core.

            Then,  on the rooftop, Phoenix started to howl in pain as surging energy broke through her astral armor and ripped through her soul.  Phoenix's astral form thrusted back into her physical form as she screamed from the unbearable pain.

            "AAARGGGHH!  PAIN!!!  UNBEARABLE!!  HELP ME CYCLOPS!!!!!!"

___________________________________________

Back to One-Shots

**Join The Race Towards Destiny Mailing List**

MSN Groups


End file.
